


Between Two Milestones

by cxr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Counted Word Fic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxr/pseuds/cxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The task: twenty-five words in verse exactly on the theme of "Milestones and Beginnings".</p><p>A snake, a hawk, and two rocks in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the National University of Singapore Literary Society magazine Symbal ([Issue One, Jan 2012](http://www.issuu.com/symbal/docs/issue_one)).

stretching across sun-warmed stone with a sibilant sigh,  
ignoring the shadow spreading black, feathered wings across the sky.  
now, we live;  
for, soon, we die.


End file.
